Love Is Real
by Angel-Chan234
Summary: Jade West didnt believe in love, but she did believe in something else. After all he made her believe.


**Love Is Real**

 _By: Zaynab_

 **A/N:** This is my first bade fanfic, inspired by a dear friend of mine Sadiafaryal1. May u have the time and heart to read it SF! Hope y'all will like it. R&R.

 **DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN SCHNEIDER SO I OWN NOTHING BUT THE SCRIPT OF THIS STORY.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jade West didn't believe in love, for she had no reason to believe in it. While young, you see love between your parents, love between you and your friends, love between your family, and that's what makes you believe in it. Since Jade saw none, she didn't believe it.

She doesn't remember much of her childhood, but as far as she can remember, her mother never told her bedtime stories, her father never gave her goodnight kisses, in fact they never payed any attention to her. On her 5th birthday, when she asked for a cake and a gift, all she got was a slap across her face and a,

"We don't have enough money to waste on you, be grateful that we didn't throw you out on the road, you useless piece of shit"

That's when she realized that love between families doesn't exist.

When she was 7, she saw her father returning home late at night. Her mother was awake the whole time. When her father arrived he walked straight into his bedroom, which unfortunately was right next to hers, so she could hear all the shouting,

"Where have you been?" came her mother's voice,

"That's none of your business"

"Of course it is!" her mother's voice was loud now, "I called your office and they said you left at 8! With a lady! And now its 1 AM for gods sake!" she tiptoed to the next room, peeking through the open door,

"WHY DO YOU CARE! I CAN GO WHERE EVER THE HELL I WANT!"

"I AM YOUR FUCKING WIFE! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE" her father slapped her mother and she fell down,

"Watch your language in front of me you bitch!" he grabbed her by the hair, "You wanna know where I was? I'll tell you! I was with Jennifer!" her mother grasped, "You cheated on me!" "Well all I ever had from you was that disappointment" her father pointed at her and she stiffened, "Having her to save the marriage was a mistake Evelyn!" her father dropped her mother and stormed out of the house, leaving her mother crying on the floor. From that day her father would come late at night, while her mother started drinking. Their talking always turned into fighting, which ended with her father hitting her mother and leaving, while her mother would always blame her for everything. She would sit in her room covering her ears during their fight, but she could never block the voices.

That's when she realized that love between parents doesn't exist, she never had friends; everyone was scared of her. So she didn't know what love among friends was. To sum it all Jade West didn't believe in love.

When she was 11, her parents got divorced; none of them wanted her custody, which wasn't a big surprise. But her father was forced to keep her during week days while her mother would take her on weekends and holidays.

On her 13th birthday she got her lips and eyebrows pierced, just because her father said she wasn't allowed to get them. She started putting colorful streaks in her hairs. She stopped wearing anything that wasn't black; she also painted her room black. Nobody had enough guts to get near her. She enjoyed the fact that everybody was scared of her.

She had a passion for singing and acting, and dreamed of having a successful career in Hollywood. She applied for Hollywood Arts when she was 15. Her father didn't approve of it,

"I am not sending you to that useless school" he had said coldly,

"I am not going to any other school, I already applied for it. All I want you is to pay for the auditions" she replied with the same coldness.

"Jadelyn-"

"Its Jade, and I already made my decision"

"Fine, but if they kick u out, I'm not gonna pay for the charges or the next school" he said with a glare,

"As if you've got any issues with money" she rolled her eyes before stomping off to her room. Indeed he had no issues with money anymore, he owned a whole company now, and he wastes his money on his girlfriends so she doesn't care about money.

She passed her auditions with flying colors, which was no surprise to her since she was sure that her voice was beyond amazing. Hollywood Arts was a great school, the moment she stepped in she was impressed. There were people dancing on stairs, musicians playing on instruments, and singers singing various songs. There was a lot of talent here, and for a moment she doubted her self, on one hand everyone in various clothing, flashy outfits, hip hop styles and on the other hand she in black top with a black skirt and leggings, her hairs curled with blue and violet streaks in them, her makeup dark. But that was only for a moment cz she knew that only talent mattered here, and she didn't lack it.

She was with her locker when the doors opened and a guy entered with tan skin, fluffy long hair, and the most wonderful smile shes ever seen. He walked with a great confidence, many girls already moving towards him with flirty smiles and he smiled back. A typical player boy. She made a mental note to herself to stay away from him.

"Uhm hey" she slammed her locker to glare at the one who dared to talk to her. Well to say that she was impressed wasn't enough when she was staring at those chocolate brown eyes,

"Do u know where Sikowitz's class is located?" he smiled, and she remembered her warning, her heart told her to stay while her mind was already telling her to walk away. So she did, because she wasn't one that listens to whatever their stupid heart says, she turned to the corner but not before looking at him through the corner of her eyes, stunned at her attitude. She smirked _Not used to being ignored by girls eh player boy._

Her first class was acting with Sikowitz, a weird bare footed man, with weird clothing and a coconut in hand,

"Welcome newbies, today just introduce yourselves and your talent"

Jade rolled her eyes _boring..._ The first guy to stand up was a black american with frizzy hairs,

"I'm Andre Harris, I'm a musician" next was a nerd looking guy with a puppet,

"I'm Robbie Shapiro, I'm-"

"You're good at nothing, jerk" The puppet cut him off in an urban accent.

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed,

"Whats with the puppet," Sikowitz asked,

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie shouted with frustration, when the next red head stood, she tuned everyone out, scrolling through her phone until it was her turn.

"I'm-" but she was interrupted by someone smashing the door open,

"Sorry I'm late" the boy panted and she turned to him but her glare changed into amusement when she saw the one standing there panting with ruffled hair.

It was the player boy. He looked at her with wide eyes and then turned to Sikowitz,

"I couldn't get pass those girls" he gestured to the girls calling him through the window, " And I didn't know where your class was" at this he shot her an irritated glare, and she internally smirked. Only then had he noticed that she was standing and the whole class was waiting for something,

"Did I interrupt something?" he questioned,

"Yeah, you did" Jade said in her ice cold voice, "You just interrupted my introduction!"

"Oh! I'm sorry" but his tone said something entirely different,

"Nah its not a big deal" Sikowitz who was enjoying the show said,

"Okay, then continue" player boy said as he sat on the only available seat, which unfortunately was right behind her,

"Yeah continue" Sikowitz said as he sipped from his coconut,

"I'm Jade West" she started confidently, "I'm a singer, an actor, a writer and a producer" she saw Sikowitz hum, and the whole class was looking at her with surprised faces,

"What about you" Sikowitz asked the player boy and he stood up with calmness and confidence that she never saw,

"I'm Beck. Beck Oliver" player boy grinned and she could see half of the girls already drooling over him, "I'm an actor, a writer and a producer"

"Very well, that's it for today, you are dismissed" Sikowitz said as he walked out of the door, everyone was stunned, there still were a good five minutes before the bell rang, all the girls ran over to player boy,

"Hey Beck, I'm Amanda" a blonde girl said as she looked at him seductively,

"I'm Jesse" a brunette girl touched his hairs, "You have awesome hairs"

Jade just took her phone out again and started scrolling through her school page The Slap, there were many weirdos here then she imagined,

"Hiiiiii!" she looked up from her phone to see a red head,

"You talking to me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Yeah silly" the red head giggled, did she ever tell you that she _hated giggles_ "I'm Cat, like the animal"

"I don't care who you are" she said coldly, "Now get out of my sight, NOW" she screamed when cat wasn't moving, cat yelped and ran away,

"Weirdo" she muttered under her breath,

"Look who's talking" player boy whispered in her ear and she sent him a death glare but surprisingly he wasn't affected. Fortunately the bell rang, saving her out burst. The rest of day went by normally, in their singing period player boy had paired up with that Andre guy, and they sang "See You Again" with Andre doing the rap part. Player boy's voice was pretty good, not that she would _ever_ admit that. She also sang, and the whole class including _him_ were mesmerized by her voice, after all her voice was of real quality.

During lunch she found an empty table and sat there with her veggie burrito. She was quite enjoying her time when someone sat in front of her, she looked at up irritated just to see player boy.

"Hey" he passed her a 1000 watt grin, and she had to use all her will power to bring herself to normal, luckily he didn't see it,

"What the hell are you doing here?" she pointed her fork at him,

"Well you're the only one i know here" he shrugged, "I'm Beck anyways"

"You don't know me player boy" with that she picked her tray and stomped away. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, and she didn't know why. _stupid player boy_ she thought and went back inside the school.

At home the whole time she was thinking about _his_ grin. She kept telling herself that he was a player boy and she does not love. After all, Jade West didn't believe in love.

The next day she went to her locker, which was now painted in back, with different scissors attached to them.

"Hiiii" she slammed her locker shut,

"WHAT!" she shouted at cat,

"Nothing" cat said while twirling her hairs around her finger, "I want to be your friend"

"And why is that" she asked,

"Because, I like your hairs. They're so colorful" She giggled _again_.

"Cat stop it!" she said irritated, "Don't ever giggle in front of me"

"Kay Kay" Cat giggled again,

"CAT!" she shouted and cat squealed before running away.

"You know, that's an amazing way to start the day" Played boy smirked at her,

"Oh shut up!" she glared, "at least i don't have to handle guys begging me to give them my phone number"

"Well that's because of your wonderful attitude," Player boy shrugged, she noticed that he did that a lot. She walked away, but not too fast so he caught up with her easily,

"No seriously, you really need to work on your social skills" he grinned,

"Yeah, why don't I take classes from you" she said sarcastically,

"Actually, that would be amazing. We will get to know each other" he smiled genuinely, it really was a billion dollar smile,

"Ever considered that maybe I don't want to get to know you" She stopped in front of the door, and he opened the door to the class room,

"Nobody cannot want to know me" he grinned again,

"Try me" she smirked before sitting on her usual chair, this time cat was sitting with her, she smiled brightly seeing the two,

"Hi Jade," She waved her hands, "Hi Beck! I'm Cat" she turned to player boy,

"Hey Cat" he smiled at her, and she giggled.

"Cat!" Jade warned and she brought her hands to her face,

"Sorry!" she turned to Beck, "You're cute. Are you and Jade dating?"

"What!" Jade shouted,"I am never gonna date a guy like him"

"But he's cute" she said innocently,

"And he's a player boy, " Jade accused,

"No I'm not!" Beck defended,

"Yeah you are, and all player boys are cute cat!" Jade narrowed her eyes but played boy smiled cheekily,

"What!" she said irritated, she gets irritated _a lot_.

"So you do admit that I'm cute" he said,

"What! no I didn't. I'd rather die!" She glared and before their conversation could go any further, their teacher interrupted,

"Okay class, today you're gonna learn about alphabetic improv" Sikowitz sipped from his coconut, "All you have to do is say you're lines, but it should be in alphabetic order. Now Jade,Andre,Cat and Beck all of you on the stage"

They all went confidently on the stage,

"Now Jade your letter is I, start!"

"I don't like you" she said bluntly to Beck,

"Jade, that's not a good thing to say" Cat gasped,

"kill me!" Jade threw her hands in the air,

"Lets calm down, shall we?" Andre rubbed his hands,

"My opinion: Jade should calm down" Beck fired,

"Nobody asked your opinion, lover boy" Jade glared,

"Oh My Gosh!" Cat squealed,

"Please change the topic" Andre sighed,

"Yeah, he's right" Cat nodded,

"Cat you're out!" Sikowitz shouted and Cat gasped and got off the stage,

"Quit glaring at me" Beck ran his fingers through his perfect hairs,

"Run away if you're uncomfortable"

"Stop it guys!" Andre said annoyed,

"Tell her that" Beck glared at Jade,

"Universal law: you cant tell me anything" Jade smirked,

"Vin Diesel is awesome isn't he?" Andre said after thinking,

"Where did you get that from?" Jade laughed, and her laugh was like a melodic tune, everyone was staring at her,

"XXX's new part" Andre laughed sheepishly,

"You actually watched that" Beck raised his eyebrow,

"Yeah man, its pretty cool" Andre smiled but his smile faded as soon as he realized that he was out, "Shit dude!" he said as he got off from the stage,

"Zoo is where you belong" Jade smirked at Beck,

"Again!? why are you doing that" Beck sighed,

"Because I love your discomfort"

Beck thought about it, if they kept going then it'll never end cz neither of them will loose to the other, so why not let her win?

"And why's that?" he used his perfect acting skills and brought his hands to his face as if he forgot the improv which means,

"You lost Beck!" Sikowitz yelled

"I won!" Jade smirked her eyes full of sparkle and then she smiled, not a smirk or a grin, but a real genuine smile, and that Beck though was the most beautiful thing in the world. He couldn't help the smile his lips formed. He should let her win more often.

During lunch Jade sat at her usual table, and soon enough Beck was there too, along with Andre.

"I told you not to sit here" Jade said not even bothering to look up,

"And I told you that I do not do what I'm told" Beck shrugged, _again!_

"Seriously, aren't you guys afraid of me?" She pointed her fork at the two boys, and Andre squirmed in his seat,

"No" Beck looked at her straight in the eyes, those chocolate brown eyes capturing her blue-green ones, a million emotions flickering through them. She was fire, and he was the ice. Andre cleared his throat which caused them to break the eye contact,

"I am afraid of you" he said frightened,

"You should be" she said in a stern voice more to Beck than Andre before stomping away, but she couldn't ignore her heart beating like 10 times faster than usual, she glanced back at the Canadian player boy, who was staring where she left, _it cant be right?_ After all, Jade West didn't believe in love.

The next week went normal, with player boy greeting her at her locker everyday, she once told him,

"If you wanna be at my locker everyday, then make your self useful player boy" At that he raised his eyebrows, now he had no problem with her calling him player boy anymore, it was after all his special nickname,

"And how is that?" He leans against her locker, not minding the scissors,

"Bring me my coffee" She sighed, she had trouble at home with her father, so she would leave as soon as possible and hence didn't have any time to get her coffee, and Jade West couldn't live without coffee. Player boy laughed, and she found out that she actually liked that sound. He never laughed with any other girl like that,

"And how do you like your coffee M'lady" he smiled playfully,

"Black, two sugars" She said before going to her class.

During lunch they sat together; she, Andre,Beck, Cat and that weird Robbie guy. For the first time she knew what having friends was like, and she didn't mind that feeling at all. It was their little group of weirdos.

From the next day on Beck brought her coffee, she sat beside Cat and in front of Beck,Robbie and Andre.

One day she stayed late for one of her projects, when she came out she saw Beck at his locker so naturally she went to him,

"Hey" he looked up and smiled,

"Hi, I didn't know you were staying late" she shrugged,

"So your car's outside?" He asked her as he got his books,

"Nah dad took my car keys" she shifted her books into her other hand, "Gonna walk home"

"Let me drop you" He offered with a smile,

"No thanks player boy" she said as she started walking away, but tripped causing her to drop her books and fall face forward, she was an inch away from the ground when he caught her wrist and his hand secured itself along her waist. A bolt of electricity ran through their bodies. His hands were tight yet gentle, so elegantly holding her like the final step of tango, and once again she was mesmerized by those chocolate brown eyes. The atmosphere dropped,

"Are you okay?" he asked her, worry flashing through his eyes,

"Yeah-" pain suddenly surged up her ankle and she inhaled sharply. Player boy helped her lean against his locker,

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he inspected her body and she felt the heat rising to her face,

"Yeah, I think I sprained my ankle" she had trouble keeping her voice steady, but she did it.

"Let me check" he said as he bent on two legs in front of her, he hesitated before touching her foot, "May I?" he looked up and she nodded. He removed her combat boots and looked at her red ankle, "I think it is sprained, but I'll have to touch it to make sure if its just sprained",

"Go ahead" she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come when he touches her.

"Tell me if it hurts" he said as he touched her foot,

"No" he pressed a bit higher,

"No" now it was the turn of her ankle, he took her foot so gently in his hand as he used the other hand to press her ankle lightly, she flinched due to the pain,

"Yeah, it sure is sprained" he declared as he put her combat boots back on her foot, he picked up her books,

"C'mon I'll drop you home" he offered again "You cannot walk with that ankle, it'll only make it worst"

"No,, I'm fine" she said as she took a step ignoring the pain,

"Hey! I told you not to walk with that sprained ankle" he sighed frustrated,

"And i told you that I do not do what I'm told" She looked back and smirked, he ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled,

"You're one hell of a girl, you know that right" he grinned,

"So I've been told" she also grinned as she took another step, and another but in the third she lost her balance again, his arms wrapped around her waist securely from behind,

"Easy there" he smiled, the genuine smile only reserved for her. "C'mon for once forget your ego and let me drop you home,"

"Fine" she sighed defeated, they continued walking to his truck, with his hands still wrapped around her waist. He opened the door to the passenger seat and she got in, he handed her her books as he went to the driving seat. She enjoyed the car ride a lot, they talked and sang along the radio. He looked at her the whole time she was singing,

"Keep your eyes to the road, Player boy" She smirked, "We don't wanna get into an accident now do we?" his cheeks turned red as he looked at her seriously,

"I love your voice", he said sincerely, and rather than mocking him or throwing a sarcastic comment, she also gave him one of her rare true smiles,

"Thanks" she smiled and his breath got caught in his throat, "For everything"

"What are friends for" he smiled too.

When he dropped her home, the whole time she was laying on her bed and looking at her ankle, maybe, just maybe friendship was not a lie. But did she really wanted to be just friends with Beck Oliver? Before sleeping, she shook all those thoughts away. After all, Jade West didn't believe in love.

The next day, she found him at her locker with her usual coffee,

"Hey" She greeted as she put her stuff into her locker,

"Hey" he handed her the coffee, "Hows your ankle?"

"Better" she closed the locker and started walking towards their class,

"So you got your car keys back?" he asked,

"Nope" she rolled her eyes, "My dad's new girlfriend told him that the only way to fix my attitude is to take my car keys" They sat at their usual seats, Sikowitz was late as usual and Andre had some work with the music teacher,

"Girlfriend?" Beck asked confused,

"Yeah, my parents got divorced when I was 11" she explained,

"I'm sorry" his eyes softened,

"I don't need your pity," She said coldly, "Besides, they were never gonna work"

Sikowitz entered from the window hence starting another weird lecture. But she wasn't present mentally.

The next week they had a ball. She was never gonna go, she hated dances anyway. They were all required to bring a date, and that was another contributing factor as to why she didn't wanna go. She was beside her locker when the bad boy of the school Ryder Daniels came to her,

"Hey Beauty" He leaned against her locker,

"And I suppose you're the beast?" She glared at him,

"You can say so" he passed her a flirting smile,

"Get lost, Daniels" she slammed her locker shut,

"But I am lost," he eyed her up and down, "In your beauty"

"Get out of my sight before I break your nose" she looked at him with stone cold expression,

"Relax West, I just wanted to ask you to the ball" he brought his hand forward to touch her face but she grabbed it and twisted it,

"Don't you dare touch me ever again" She said her voice dangerously low, "Beside I would die rather than go out with you,"

"You bitch!" Ryder shouted which caused a commotion in the halls, everyone gathered around them,

"I was doing you a favor" he slammed her against the locker,

"What the hell is going on!" Beck pushed through the crowds his eyes widening at the sight of her pressed against the locker by none other than Ryder Daniels. He pulled him away from her, and slammed him on the wall,

"Don't you dare touch her again" Beck warned, his eyes mad with fury,

"Or what" Ryder challenged and Beck punched him. Hard.

"You won't get your hands back" he let Ryder fall to the ground and went to Jade,

"You alright?" he touched her face and she flinched, "I didn't need your help" she whispered but he knew she was thankful for him being there,

"I just thought since nobody would ask you then maybe I could do you a favor you ungrateful bitch!" Ryder got up and Beck pushed her behind him,

"Watch your language, Daniels" Beck said dangerously, "Besides Jade is going with me" There were gasps all around the halls, the girls who wanted to go with Beck even started crying,

"Does anyone have a problem?" Beck glared at the crowd and they all shut up.

"lets go" He grabbed her by her arm and went to their next class,

"You should be more careful Jade" he said as they sat down, "Not everyone here is worth opening your mouth for"

"Why did you do that" Jade whispered, "You know you could've got into trouble for punching him"

"I really don't care," he replied looking ahead, "Besides you are the one whom I care about"

"Thanks" she replied, "But you didn't have to force your self to go with me to the ball, I wasn't going to go anyway,"

"Force?" he looked her in the eye, chocolate brown capturing the blue-green ones, "Jade I was gonna ask you anyway, there's no way in hell I'm going out with some random girl, and you have to go with me, I wont take no for an answer"

"Fine, Player boy" she rolled her eyes, she would never admit it but the only one whom she wanted to go with was him.

Soon the ball came, she wore a red long sleeveless dress, which had a cut from bottom till the knee. A golden chain was hanged along her waist. Her hairs were tied up in a rose bun, the rest of them falling on her neck, they had red streaks today. She wore a necklace which had a huge ruby in the mid.

When she came out, Beck was looking at her with wide eyes and hanging mouth, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt, and a pocket rose.

"Like what you see, player boy?" She smirked and he laughed,

"You look real pretty,"

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" she commented, getting into the passenger seat of his truck. They reached school and he got down to open her door.

"Well then, shall we?" he gave her his arm which she took gracefully before getting down. As soon as they entered the school all eyes turned towards them, some with awe and other with jealousy. Andre came towards them with a smirk,

"You two look great together"

"Thanks" Beck grinned and Jade just nodded in response,

"Who did you come with?" she cocked her head,

"Ashley Ray" he nodded towards an american girl coming towards them with two glasses of cocktail in her hand, she smiled at Andre as he gave her peck on her lips, his hands around her waist.

"So you two official?" Beck raised his eyebrows and Andre blushed,

"Yeah" he answered with a smile,

"C'mon Dre' lets dance" Ashley dragged Andre and he offered them an apologetic smile,

"Have fun 'Dre'" Jade smirked and Beck chuckled,

"So wanna dance?" Beck offered Jade his hand,

"Sure Player boy," she took it, "I suppose you're expert in this stuff aren't you?" Jade asked as Beck put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder,

"I suppose you could say that" he grinned as he moved with the beat, their steps perfectly in sync.

"See told ya you were a player boy" Jade chuckled as he twirled her,

"Yeah sure" they kept dancing with the music, many eyes were fixed on them, but neither cared, they were in their own world; just him and her. It was the greatest night of her life. And when he held her securely in the last step of tango, she wondered, if Jade West really didn't believe in love.

She had a fight with her dad that day, so she wasn't in a good mood,

"Hey" Player boy smiled at her,

"What!" She shouted and he rolled his eyes,

"Well good morning to you too Jade" he said sarcastically,

"Leave me alone" she said coldly and walked away. Beck was puzzled, yeah Jade West wasn't sweet but she was never this harsh with him. She would never admit it but he knew she considered them her friends. He didn't see her the whole day. At the end of the day he was real worried since she didn't attend a single class. He went around and checked the whole school but he didn't find her, the whole school was almost empty. It was possible that she went too but, he felt like he knew where to find her.

She was in the school's backyard against a tree with her knees drawn to her chest and her head resting on them crying softly. Yeah people Jade West did cry, if someone puts on a strong facade it doesn't mean that they cannot feel. Every one's got a heart, and sometimes the ones who look the strongest are the ones with the softest heart. If they act like everything is fine it doesn't mean that they are perfect. If they laugh with you, it doesn't mean they are not crying from inside. And Jade knew she was weak when it came to family, she controls; conceals and not feels but sometimes she have to let it go.

She felt footsteps coming her way but she she didn't glance up. someone crouched in front of her,

"Hey" he said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder, she didn't budge,

"Jade" he raised her chin to make her look at him, he was worried to see her cry, the girl he thought he would never see cry, crying in front of him. And it shattered his heart. He just sat there with her and let her cry,

"Come with me, I'll show you something" he got up after sometimes and gave her his hand.

"Please" he said when she didn't respond, she looked up and she saw desperation in them, she took his hand and got up. They walked towards his truck, their hands still intertwined. She was silent the whole time, looking out of the window. But she knew he was looking at her. They reached a cliff. He parked his car and got out,

"C'mon" he said softly and she got out. She saw the view and her eyes widened, she could see the whole of L.A from that spot, even the Hollywood sign was right in front of them,

"You like it?" Beck asked leaning against his truck with his hands in his pockets.

"Its beautiful" she whispered in awe. Beck smiled and got on his trucks hood, resting his back on the front window, she looked back and saw him gesturing her to lay beside him. She did what he wanted and even though they were awfully close, she didn't feel uncomfortable. They kept lying there,

"Thanks Beck" Jade said looking forward, Beck was stunned for a moment, it was the first time she called him Beck, but then he smiled, a real, genuine and heart melting smile,

"For what?" he bit his lower lip to stop his smile,

"For everything," She looked straight into his eyes, blue-green capturing the chocolate brown eyes.

"Anything for you Jade" he whispered,

"Why were you crying?" he asked softly after some time and she looked at him, debating weather or no to tell him.

"You can trust me," He said noticing her hesitation. So she told him everything. For the first time in her life she opened her heart to a person, and told him everything about her life. Her father, mother and everything. Tears were stinging in her eyes and sometimes she would stop to inhale deeply. The whole time he was looking at her, with so much concentration, like nobody before.

"Jade, look" he said after she finished, "All you can do is wait" he looked in her eyes, "Wait for the time to heal you, cause it does heal you. And you will find a person that will cope with all of your shit" he smiled, "And still at the end of the day, love you" she glanced ahead, the wind was wind was making her hairs touch his shoulder but he didn't care,

"Trust me" he looked ahead too, "One day its all gonna change, one day you'll feel free" she looked at his face but he was still looking ahead, "One day, you'll truly be okay, might not seem like it, but trust me, it will all change in the end" he finished and Jade sighed,

"Let me tell you something," the sun was illuminating her whole body, "Time does not heal you,, it makes you get used to it. And I kinda got used to it; not fully but partially" she closed her eyes,

"And for that it changes you," she saw what she was and what she is, how she changed and she opened her eyes, "There's a hell lot difference between the old me and the new me, I know people talk a lot about my personality, but i don't give a shit." she glared ahead,

"And about finding someone" she said coldly, "I don't believe in love"

"Jade" Beck ran a finger through his hairs, "Time does heal you, I believe in that" he considered something before saying, "And love is real, trust me" she turned to him,

"Prove it" she looked straight into his eyes, he looked in her eyes and saw fire, she was challenging him, so he did it; he kissed Jade West and she kissed him back. All the noise of the world was blocked out, as if everything stopped just for them. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers to breath before he kissed her again. So ladies and gentlemen, I would love to change what I said in the beginning;

Jade West didn't believe in love, but she did believe in Beck Oliver. After all he made her believe; not in love, but in him.

 _ **The End=)**_

 **So,,,,, I did it, I completed what I started two months ago. Idk how it is but I think that's your Job to tell me aint it? so for now its a one shot but if u want me to continue, I can make it a series of one shot. so people don't forget to review!**


End file.
